


A King and His Dragon

by OnePhoenix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Kings AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePhoenix/pseuds/OnePhoenix
Summary: Geoff had been planning for a while of what to do with his dragon and he finally decided.





	A King and His Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishlongandprosper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/gifts).



It had been a year since he had met the dragon and his heart had been taken, completely become the dragons. He was his and only his. Not that Geoff had made It clear to Jeremy yet. He still had fear of rejection from the man, even after a year of sharing a bed, holding hands and kisses. He was sure that Jeremy felt the same as him, but he was still nervous about It. Didn’t want to assume that he was Jeremy’s only, even though It seemed so.

But, in all his nervousness, he still had a ring prepared for Jeremy. Black metal holding a beautiful and shining obsidian, just for him. A token of Geoff’s eternal love. And gods, he could only hope as he twirled the ring in his fingers, waiting for Jeremy to come. 

The guards alerted him to the dragons presence, Geoff jumping up and gasping softly, hang closing around the ring and straightening himself out. At the sight of Jeremy, his heart fluttered and he looked at Jeremy, seeing the tail and scales and sighing softly. He loved every inch of this man and if he was a better person, he’d marry him in an instant.

Jeremy drew closer, hands moving to Geoff’s face, cupping his cheeks and kissing him softly. 

“Gods, I missed you, Jeremy.”

Jeremy laughed softly, rubbing his slightly clawed fingers on his cheeks. “I missed you too, my king.”

Geoff slipped the ring into his pocket, a hand coming up to take Jeremy’s hand and lead him to the garden.

“I have something for you.”

Jeremy tilted his head, eyes blinking and nodding, following him along. There was obviously confusion in him but Geoff would explain It soon enough. 

Sitting down in a more secluded section of the garden, Geoff held his hand tightly.

“Jeremy, I love you. So much.”

“I-I love you too, Geoff. Why are you saying this?”

Geoff’s heart fluttered, reaching into his pocket. “I’ve... I’ve been married before. And I have the utmost respect for you, Jeremy. He and I? We didn’t work out well. I was... I could do better. Could’ve. Now, well, it’s too late, but... I promise to love you deeply, for as long as you’ll let me. I... I couldn’t marry you, though. I’m sorry, Jeremy. But, I...” pausing, Geoff showed him the ring, smiling softly. “I promise that, with this ring, I am yours. For eternity. If you would like me to be.”

Jeremy stared at him, blinking and trying to ignore how his tail was nervous, wiggling around And making him worry. Maybe Geoff shouldn’t have done that. Maybe he should’ve stopped. But soon, Jeremy was taking the ring out of his hand, putting It on his left ring finger and wiping a tear.

“Fuck, Geoff. For fucks sake you... I... God’s, I’ll be yours for eternity. Your dragon. I’ll protect you always, I swear, my king.”


End file.
